Camp Rock Naitlyn Deleted Scenes
by BadassPinkSunglasses
Summary: Scenes that arent in Camp Rock...I think they should be though... Naitlyn!
1. Chapter 1

**So, yet another fanfic...as if I don't have enough...this came to me while watching Camp Rock: around the world. So I hope you all like it.** **Its supposed to be a phone call... Its set right after Mitchie sees the hot tunes thing in camp rock..its sorta whats happening off screen...**

Caitlyn : Hello?

Nate: Caity!

Caitlyn: Oh, hey Nate! Whats up? I miss you so much!

Nate: I miss you too...everyday

Caitlyn: I saw you guys on hot tunes again...what is up with Shane.

Nate: I don't know...he is being a complete ass... But, Jason and I need to do something fast...the label is thinking of dropping us...

Caitlyn: that little ass...well...I have to go...its 11pm here and its the last day of school tomorrow.

Nate: okay sweetie...I love you

Caitlyn: I love you too

Nate: I want to see you very soon...I promise

Caitlny: I hold you too that

Nate: Goodnight Caity...

Caitlyn : G'night Natie

**So please please review...and not all the chapters will be like this...this one only is because its a phone call..the rest will be normal writing...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since I got quite a few awesome reviews I decided to answer them in the chapter rather then through fanfic...**

magicalrose : Yay! Your my first reviewer! I'm glad you like it, and that's such a nice thing to say!

KariandTK : Thanks! And I'm glad you like the idea...keep reading and reviewing! ;)

SkyeGavin : Oops! I didn't realise I couldn't do that...I just didn't have much background to go on...and I didn't want to put all the quotation marks for a simple phone call....sorry!

ollyrin : Thanks, Im glad you like it!

Jonasfan0213: Definitely!

**So thanks for all the nice reviews...and the ones that tell me the last chapter was against the rules...I wasn't aware I cant have it in script format...but anyway, I wont do that anymore....now for the second chapter. So this chapter is set right after Nate and Jason drive off leaving Shane alone at Camp Rock...or so he thinks. **

* * *

"Hello Beautiful" Nate whispered into Caitlyn's ear as he came up behind her and covered her eyes. Caitlyn jumped and gave a small squeal.

"Hey!" Caitlyn exclaimed swatting his arm. "You scared me!...Wait, what are you doing here?!?!" Caitlyn exclaimed finally realising her boyfriend was supposed to be 6 hours away from Camp Rock at the moment.

"Well...Jase and I came up with a way to deal with Shane" Nate explained wrapping his arms around her as he stood behind her. She was standing at the edge of a dock with her lap top.

"And that would be...being extremely late for the first concert of the summer tour?" Caitlyn laughed.

"Ugh, no..." Nate sighed. "It got cancelled because of him!" Nate seemed genuinely upset...as much as he hated being away from Caitlyn, he really did enjoy touring and playing for a stadium of fans every night.

"Aw, Im sorry. That sucks!" Caitlyn said turning around in Nates arms and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yeah it does...but anyway, mine and Jase's plan...Shane is at Camp for the summer..." Nate smirked.

"Shane? Outside? For a whole summer?!?" Caitlyn began laughing. "Shane is the prissiest drama queen ever! He hasn't been camping in years! He is definitely going to freak" Nate laughed along with her.

"Your right...but he needs to realise that we could lose it all because of him..." Nate smiled absent minded.

"Hey, dont worry...it will all work out in the end..." Caitlyn looked up at him playing with one of his curls.

"It better...or Im pretty sure I'll get Jason's bird after Shane" Nate joked.

"So, are you and Jase staying as well?" Caitlyn asked hopefully.

"No...we have to do some PR stuff" Nate sighed.

"Oh"

"I'm sorry, Caity" Nate sighed.

"No, no its fine....I'll just...drive Shane insane. It'll be fun...like old times when you guys and I both came here every summer" Caitlyn smiled remembering the summer 3 years ago when the guys got signed.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine..." Caitlyn forced a smiled. "Wheres Shane and Jase?" she asked changing the subject.

"Oh, Shane thinks me and Jase left already...Jase is waiting in the Limo watching the Bird Network...I just wanted to come and see you before we left." Nate said then looked at his watch and grimaced. "In fact I gotta leave know...we have an interview in 2 hours and its 2 hours away from here..." Nate explained sadly.

"Okay, well have fun with Jason" Caitlyn said quickly kissing him on the lips.

"So much fun..." Nate said sarcastically.

"Hey...be nice to him" she scolded like a mother.

"Whatever you say Caity" he smiled leaning down and pecking her lips. He hugged her then began walking away to where the limo was hidden, so Shane couldn't see and try and hide in the trunk. "Oh, and me and Jase are going to try our best to come back and visit or something over the summer...but we'll DEFINITELY be there for final jam" Nate called over his shoulder.

"Kay, love you"

"Love you too" he smiled before stepping into the limo and driving off.

Caitlyn sighed...it was going to be a long wait until final jam...


End file.
